Drills for the construction sector are produced with cutting edges made of hard metal. The hard metal, typically a sintered tungsten carbide, is hard enough to cut stone and also steel reinforcement. In the case of a solid-head drill, the entire drill head is made of the hard metal. The drill head is joined to a spiral at a joining zone. The joining zone is a weak point when forces are transferred from the spiral to the drill head and also from the drill head to the spiral. In particular, the drill heads can be sheared or twisted off the spiral if the drill gets jammed in the reinforcement during drilling.